The Agreste Family
by alisafury2007
Summary: Adrien's elder brother comes back to Paris, and a few days later their mother comes back after she was ' kidnapped '. Will their family finally be complete? Or not? Will Gabriel turn back to his warm kind hearted self or will he stay cold and emotionless? Gabriel Agreste isn't Hawkmoth in this story.


* * *

**Gabriel Agreste isn't Hawkmoth in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Ethan**

Ethan Agreste stood at the last passport control in the airport of Paris, the boy was 17 soon to be 18, with light blond hair and blue eyes. Anyone could tell that he was excited, how could he not be? He was back in Paris, and in just a short while he would finally see his little brother again.

Just before his mother's disappearance he was forced to go to this school all the way at the end of France, he left about a year ago, and he was still supposed to be there, but Ethan did something his father would be greatly ashamed of: he left, plain simple left that annoying school, to get back to his baby brother and continue school/university in Paris. He really didn't care if his father was dissapointed, he wasn't going back whether he liked it or not.

Now bouncing on his toes, the older Agreste made it to the waiting line, and searched the area twice until he finally saw him, his little brother standing there with Gorilla, yup his brother had a unique imagination.

He looked exactly the same, Ethan was 100% he didn't even get taller, he had heard from the boy that he now went to public school with his best friend Nino Laffile, yes he remembered his little brother's best friend's name, well come to think about it they have been best friends since they were... six? seven?

All the way where he was, he knew about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and it took him about a few weeks to put 2 and 2 together, once he asked though, his brother denied it, though than admitted it to him later on.

At that moment Ethan didn't know whether to feel proud or scared, his little brother was fighting this butterfly dude, who was actually pretty dangerous if you asked him, and... and... well he was jumping on rooftops and... from where he learned all these moves, he never figured it out... maybe it was a natural thing?

Back to topic, he snuck behind Adrien and their said bodyguard and picked up the soon-to-be 14 year old from behind, stralting him a bit.

The youngest Agreste gasped " Ethan! " he exclaimed once he was down and hugged the way taller boy

The blue eyed boy grinned " Hey bud, I missed you too " he said as he hugged the 13 year old back.

Ethan looked up " Hello Gorilla " he waved, the bodyguard smiled slightly which mind you was really rare.

He wasn't even surprised when he didn't see his father, he had heard about how Gabriel had turned after their mother's disappearance, he couldn't even imagine how Adrien even coped with it, probably same as him.

Before he even knew Adrien jumped on him from behind, not that he weighed anything, as much as the green eyed boy ate, he never gained much weight, maybe because he was Chat Noir? he jumped and ran a lot, come to think about he always did that hero or not.

Chuckling Ethan gave his bag to the giant man, as he gestured the two siblings to follow, well more of one since Adrien was still on Ethan's back.

" You haven't changed one bit " Adrien commented

" Oh yeah? " Ethan asked " Talk about yourself "

" What do you mean? " Adrien asked with a small frown

" You only got an inch taller, and you look exactly the same, shortie " the elder laughed

" Well, I'm sorry that not all of us can be ridiculously tall like you " Adrien said playfully

" Ouch " Ethan faked sadness and hurt

Adrien laughed at his brother's antics as they reached the limo.

" Or should I say _meowch " _ the tall boy asked the short one who doubled out laughing and jumped off his brother's back

As soon as they sat questions erupted " How's school "

" _Clawsome _" Adrien replied with a grin

Ethan laughed " You and those puns "

" Yup, aren't they _purrfect _? "

Ethan ruffled his brother's hair " I'm not going to get bored with you, Am I ? "

" Nah-ah "

" So while your brother here looks a lot like that father of yours, it's good to know that he isn't as heartless as him " a new voice said making Ethan jump out of his skin.

A tiny cute black creature that looked like a cat flew out of Adrien's pocket.

The 13 year old raised an eyebrow at his kwami " Did I ever say he was like father? "

" Noo I just thought that if he looked like your dad than he might as well act like him " the flying creature stated

Ok now Ethan was offended

" Who gave you that idea? " Adrien asked

" No one just a thought "

Ethan cleared his throat what on Earth was that creature ?

Adrien blinked before an ' Ohhhhhh ' escaped his mouth " Right, Plagg this is Ethan, and Ethan this is Plagg my kwami " he introduced

It was Ethan's turn to blink " Kwami? "

Has Adrien ever mentioned a kwami before?

" He's the one who transforms me into Chat Noir " he explained

" But I thought the ring... ? " he stuttered as he pointed to the younger boy's ring

" I get sucked into the ring " Plagg said simply not really bothering to explain

Ethan nodded but then Plagg flew in front of his face, his cat green eyes seemingly examining him

" You really do look like your father, minus the cold and emotionless expression " the god of destruction stated again

" Thank... you? "

" Alright, kid got any cheese ? " Plagg turned to Adrien

" Didn't you just eat? " the blond questioned

" That was one hour ago " the little black cat whined

Adrien grumbled something about ' hungry kwamis ' before opening a small container full of camembert, Plagg quickly flew over and started munching on his beloved cheese

" So this is why you smell like camembert huh? " Ethan teased

The shorter boy glared at him for a moment before shrugging " I got used to it "

Once they arrived Ethan took a look at the mansion he grew up in, to anyone else it would look like any mansion with a family living in it however the two siblings new better, to both of them it was just... gloomy.

Preferring to ignore that fact, he climbed out of the limousine only to be greeted by Natalie.

Now he was confused since when did Natalie open the doors and all, of course what did he expect? Gabriel changed from a warm hearted person to an emotionless, cold hearted one.

" Hello Ethan good to have you back " she nodded at him with a small smile

" Hi Natalie " he said simply

" Your father is currently busy, he can't see you at the moment " she informed the two siblings

" Why am I not surprised? " Ethan heard Adrien mumble before the two went up the stairs

However instead of going to his old room, he went to his little brother's bedroom closing the door behind him

" Well, I guess we'll see father at dinner right? " he told his younger brother

Adrien snorted much to Ethan's surprise " He doesn't eat at the dining hall anymore " he stated as Plagg flew and sat on his shoulder

Ethan blinked for what seemed like the millionth time that day " He... doesn't? "

Adrien sighed " No he doesn't, we might see him tomorrow if he isn't busy with his _business _"

The day went by pretty quickly, he unpacked, wandered around the now empty mansion, and spent time with Adrien, and once dinner came up, their father wasn't there, and Adrien just muttered ' why am I not surprised ' for the second time that day.

He eventually saw him the next day, and that's when he realized the cold expression he had glued to his face, completely emotionless.

' What's got into you father? ' was the first thing that went through his head.


End file.
